vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessiria Sable
Born in Westfall, the woman known as Jessiria Sable has had a hard life of tragedy and pain. Through effort and intellect, she has gained a mastery over the innate magic she was born with, and expanded herself further as she works on carving a place for herself in the wider world. Physical Description Jess is a young woman of Westfall origin and Alteraci descent. She stands five feet four inches tall, give or take a quarter of an inch. From her scalp cascades a thick head of golden blonde hair that hangs down to below her shoulders, and is tucked behind her right ear. Her face has soft features, with high and prominent cheekbones framing a button nose and thin lips. The skin around her right eye and over the bridge of her nose has a bright pinkish discoloration, almost appearing like the skin of a night elf except it's completely smooth and devoid of flaws. She's known to wear thin black eyeliner, but otherwise is very conservative with her makeup. Jess has soft, pale skin gained from a life lived indoors or swathed in bulky, concealing clothing. She lacks much in the way of toned muscle, but her youthful figure, c-cup chest, and flared hips make her attractive enough when her body isn't hidden under several layers of bulky clothing. Her eyes could be called steely grey, though flecks of fel green have begun to show in her iris. Jess is known to wear simple silver earrings on the helix of both ears, as well as silver loops on her earlobes. On her right pinky is a band of woven silver, and around her neck hangs a lion's head carved from bone hanging on a leather cord. History Early Life Born in Westfall on June 16th, 607 K.C. and raised by farmers Maya and Adam Sable, Jessiria inherited a powerful magical bloodline from her mother's side of the family. From the day she first started to walk, fires were volatile around her. In times of intense fear or anger, objects combusted or overheated sporadically. Great magical power that the infant Jessiria couldn't control would eventually result in an explosive release. At the age of four, Jess was spooked by a horse and panicked, burning down her family's barn. Their income and livelihoods threatened by the deaths of much of their livestock, the Sable family trudged on as best they could. Her parents never blamed her, loving her wholeheartedly until the day they died. On February 21st, 614 K.C., a magical accident resulted in the conflagration of her family home. Her parents pinned under burning rubble, Jess was urged to flee, and was the only one to escape the blaze alive. Her parents dead, Jess was shipped to her aunt in Redridge for care. Though the woman cared dearly for her niece, she couldn't deal with the rampant magic of a grieving sorceress. After the burning of her cat, Jess's aunt sent her north, to Arathi, to stay with her uncle. Her uncle cared for her as if she was his own daughter, but he didn't know how to handle depression. When Jess attempted suicide for the first time at the age of twelve, her magic cauterized the wounds. Confused, her Uncle sent her to live with her grandfather near Menethil Harbour. Adolescence Unlike her uncle and aunt, Jess's grandfather, Mathias Sable, hated her. Bitter over the death of his son, Adam, Mathias abused Jess regularly. She was starved at times, overworked at others, and still other times Mathias would drink and scream at her, telling her that she should have been drowned. This came to a climax on Jess's thirteenth birthday. Rather than a gift, Mathias paid men at Menethil Harbour to take Jess across the sea to Theramore in hopes that she would die in Kalimdor. In Theramore, Jess was reduced to a street urchin. Stealing and begging for scraps to get by, Jess lived in poverty for nearly a year before another eruption of her power occurred. Startled and frightened by a mage whom she had attempted to steal from, Jess released an eruption of flame that threatened to burn down several houses. The mage quelled her flames easily, and in the aftermath took Jess in. Attempting to teach Jess a modicum of control, the mage soon found that she lacked the confidence and stability to cast even the simplest spell without risking horrendous burns. Over time, Jess developed a keen interest and talent for Enchanting. Unlike normal spellcasting, it was patient and deliberate. It used sources of power outside of her own body, thus meaning that her own volatility didn't threaten her enchanting. With her teacher's help, she crafted a stopper for her own mana, preventing her from casting spells but keeping her safe in the process. Barely a month later, as Jess was visiting the harbour, Theramore was attacked by the horde. The Mana-Bomb went off, and Jess was left one of the few survivors. Early Adulthood When the horde mana-bombed Theramore, Jessiria's mentor was killed, and she was left with no-one in the world who cared for her. Returning to Stormwind as a refugee, she sold off a few enchanted items she had made with her former mentor, and funded a business venture. She became an enchanter, living in the Dwarven District and building herself a life. Depression that had been stewing for years, and a lifetime of loss and hardship weighed heavily upon Jess during this time, and she turned to drink to cope. As the years passed, more and more of her earnings went into drinking, and she grew sullen and withdrawn. Days would pass where she didn't leave the house, and her business began to flounder. It took a chance encounter with a Ren'Dorei Warlock to break her routine of drinking and running her business into the ground, but by then it was too late. Her business failed, and after being mugged, Jess lost everything. Birth of a Warlock With nothing left and her magic once again a threat to herself, Jess begged the Ren'dorei Demi'nath to teach her to control her inner power. The warlock did as he was asked, but in the process bound Jess into servitude and enslaved. Confused, lost, and suffering, Jess did whatever she needed to in order to make her life less painful. Her days became blurred between wandering the streets of Stormwind, being tortured for disobedience, and being taught how to wield her own magic.Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd Category:The Tempest Concilium